


I'm not sick.

by Loveless_Sky



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Really just Kagami taking care of Kuroko, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Sky/pseuds/Loveless_Sky
Summary: Kuroko could swear he wasn't sick. But Kagami knew better.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	I'm not sick.

**Author's Note:**

> New OS on KnB ! Of course Kagami and Kuroko because they're cute together :(  
> Enjoy !

Kuroko was sick. Even if he kept on saying that "he was not". Of course. He absolutely didn't have a fever and he was not coughing. Not at all. 

And Kagami wasn't worried for him. Not at all. 

"Goddammit, stay in your bed Kuroko !"

"I'm not sick Kagami-kun. You can go home." 

"And risking that Riko kills me when she find out i didn't help you when you were sick ? No thanks, i quite like living you know ?"

"She would not kill you." 

"Are you sure we're talking about the same person here ? Pretty sure she'll kill me first thing first." 

The red haired boy then came back in the living area with a tray with a bowl of soup, glass of water and medicines. He wasn't a mother hen. Not at all.

"Eat while it's still hot. But be careful, it's hot like i say." 

"Thank you Kagami-kun." 

With his shaky hands, he grabbed the spoon and begun to eat the soup. His gestures were slow. His cheeks flushed a bit more with the heat of the bowl, not really healping his body to cool down from the fever but definitely helping his sore throath.  
It took him a good twenty minutes to finish his soup. Eating while being sick wasn't the easiest thing ever. 

"Right. Now go back to bed. Willingly or not, you're going to bed." 

"Kagami-kun would force me to go in my bed ?" 

"Don't test me. I could carry you there if i wanted to."

"You don't want to then ? I mean, i'm still here after all." 

His ears quickly took a red shade after Kuroko finished his sentence. How did Kuroko managed to embarass him even when he was sick ? 

"You know what ? Fine. Come here, i'm taking you to your room." 

Without letting Kuroko say otherwise, Kagami came to were the blue haired boy was sitting, bending over and quickly putting one arm under his armpits and one arm under his kneecaps. Pulling himself up, Kuroko let out a yelp at being suddently carried. Carrying the boy to his room, Kagami could not prevent the blush that was now on his cheeks.  
Putting him on his bed, he then pull back, standing next to the bed. 

"I didn't think you would actually carry me." 

"You wouldn't go by yourself so... Yeah."

"I would had go in the end." 

"And you couldn't have say this before ?!"

"Well, were would be the fun in that Kagami-kun ?"

"You piece of- Hey !"

Before the taller boy could finish his sentence, he was dragged in the bed, next to Kuroko. His blush who had disappear, reappear immediately. No one could tell the difference between his hair and his face anymore.

"Kuroko !"

"Sshh, Kagami-kun is loud." 

"And you are supposed to be resting ! Not dragging me in your bed !"

"I'm cold. And you're warm. End of the story." 

"Right. I'm always warm with you." 

"Well, that's true." 

"Sleep." 

"Will you stay here ? Even if i fall asleep ?" 

"I swear to god Kuroko if you don't sleep now i'm going to punch you." 

"How mean..."

Looking down to the blue haired boy, the red haired one let out a sigh before taking a better position. 

"Fine. I'm staying. Now sleep." 

"Alright. Thank you."

"Whatever..." 

He then let the other boy snuggle closer to him, nearly resting his head in the hollow of his neck. Even like this, he could feel the warmth of Kuroko's body. His fever seems to be pretty high, even if it dropped a little since Kagami came to his house. 

"If you pass me your cold, you'll be dammed..."

Kuroko let out a little laugh as he put the cover closer to his body. And even if he kept on telling that he wasn't sick and he wasn't tired, it only took him five minutes to fall asleep on Kagami. And even if Kagami kept on complaining, he let Kuroko's head fall on his shoulder. His hand on his hair, petting him lightly so he wouldn't be bothering his sleep. 

****** ******

And then, next morning. 

"Kuroko i'm going to kill you."

Yes, Kagami Taiga was sick the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it !  
> I knew, it's really short but ! I'm writing an other one-shot. MidoTaka this time ~ But it's gonna be a sad one because that's all i'm good for :(  
> See u next time !


End file.
